API ABADI -5
by robis82
Summary: disebuah perguruan kung fu di INDONESIA terdapat seorang pemuda yg bernama DOBE,dia memiliki cerita hidup yang aneh pertama dia sedih-senang,dan bahkan dia sempat di jodohkan tanpa sepengetahuannya,dan dia sempat mati selama setahun lebih.


**API ABADI**

Author:Roby Saputra

CHAPTER 1

Disebuah perguruan tinggi di INDONESIA terdapat seorang pemuda pengendali element api Negara dari utara,"HIIIAAH,ELEMENT API CAKAR API NAGA EMAS".DUUUUAAAARRR terdengar suara ledakan di tengah hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman/desa negeri Api dari utara."Hei hei hei sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri DOBE ".seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di tempat latihanku TEME.

"bagaimana?".

Bagaimana apanya TEME ?

Latihan mu saat ini JAMBAN..!

TEME,menekankan sedikit kata "jamban" agar dapat menyinggung sahapat seperjuangan nya ini. "Ya seperti yangkau lihat aku masih belumbisa menggunakan jurus element api ini,jurus ini membutuhkan cakera yang sangat besar sekali ".kenapa kau sangat ingin menguasai jurus ini,padahal masih banyak jurus-jurus yang lebih menarik dari pada jurus yang satu ini."itu karena".hening seketika ketika kata yang terakhir yang di ucapkan DOBE",karena jurus ini adalah jurus peninggalan guru chuan.

"Guru chuan adalah guru yang telah di anggap oleh DOBE sendiri sebagai Ayahnya",ayah DOBE sudah 19 tahun yanglalu meninggal karena insiden dimana "NAGA API EMAS MENGAMUK".

 **FLASHBACK ON:**

"CEPAT EVAKUASI SEMUA PENDUDUK SETEMPAT KETEMPAT PENGUNGSIAN",teriakan yang bukan lagi dari seorang laki-laki paru baya yang bukan lagi adalah ayah Dobe."dia datang..!"

Muncul bola api raksasa yang berwarna hitam keunguan menuju ke tempat kaum penggungsian

"element api,perisai api biru",terbenuklah perisai yang terbuat dari api biru mengelilingi seluruh kaum penggungsian.

*** **TEMPAT LAIN** ***

Oeek ooeek oouueek,terdegar suara tangisan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan di sebuah rumah sakit yang berjarak jauh dari invasi "naga api emas" .selamat ya bu anak nya laki-laki,terdengar suara lembut dari seorang suster dari sebuah rumah sakit yang barusaja melakukan persalinan

Terima kasih sizune,terdengar suara seorang wanita paru baya yang baru saja melahiirkan seorang bayi yang bukan lain adalah ya bu bayinya harus di mandikan terlebih dahulu,baiklah tersebut telah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana-PLAK-(oke oke ibu dobe sedang tertidur bukan mati ).

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang bukan lain adalah suara dari suster yang baru saja selesai memandikan bayi (DOBE),"mata wanita tersebut melebar sempurna karena yang sekarang yang telah memegang bayi nya adalah seorang biang dari semua invasi naga api emas ia adalah shiaulin dari perguruan element api dari negeri selatan".

" Kembalikan bayiku" teriak wanita yang telah menjadi ibu tersebuat,mengebalikan bayi ini untuk apa mengembalikan "chakra emas" yang sudah berada di tangan ku sama sekali tidak berguna sekarang shaulin kemudian melepaskan sebuah bola api yang berwarna hijau kemerahan "element api ,bom api nuklir".DUUUAAAAARRRRRR,terdengar ledakan sampai 100-250 yang meledakkan sebuah rumasakit yang masih berisi ibu dari DOBE yang telah tewas terkena ledakan yang berjarak beberapa meter saja dari nya.

 **DI PERJALANAN**

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap, suara kaki dari shiaulin yang sudah menjauh dari ledakan yang ia buat sendiri."mengapa bayi ini tidak menangis atau pun mengerang",kebinggungan shiaulin lebih besar dari pada apa yang akan terja di berikutnya".

Heh, shiaulin yang merintis kesaakitan karena tendangan yang tepat mengenaai mukanya itu langsung melempar bai itu ke udara dan terlempar karena tendangan dari ayah sang bayi ter sebut setelah berhasil menjinakan sihewan buas telah berdiri akibat serangan mendadak dari ayah Dobe tersebut.

Tetapi shiaulin segera merampal segel untuk mengeluarkan jurus"elemen api,bola naga api",keluarlah bola api dari tiupan shiaulin,"element air,tusukan naga air",terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang ayah Dobe,

"sensei…"

Aku akan membantu mu,guru tiga element,api,air,dan tanah tersebut ingin membantu muridnya yang sedang kewalahan karena menghadapi si naga api tersebut.

Dua lawan satu apakah ini adil,tapi tidak apalah "element api,ledakan api hijau nuklir".apa "DUUUAAAARRRRRRRR" sensei apa aku akan melin dungi mu karena engkaulah inspirasi ku hingga sekarang,kebaikan yang engkau berikan sangat lah besar bagi ku mungkin inilah cara ku untuk membayar nya aku akan melindungimu bawalah DOBE ketempat yang aman ,"BAGAI MANA DENGAN MU".kau tidak perlu menghawahtirrkan ku ini baru ledakan pertama aku akan menahan ledakan pertama ini,pergilah dan jagalah anakku,anggaplah dia sebagai anak mu sendiri rawat lah dia,jaga dan ajarkan lah dia semua jurus yang pernah kau ajarkan padaku dan ajarkan yang baik,hindari dia dari hal-hal yang buruk dan ini adalah pesan terakhirku beri tahukan dia tentang semua kejadian ini kepadanya jika ia sudah berumur 16 tahun dan berikan juga satu pesan terakhirku ini "AKU MENCINTAI MU ANAKKU" pergilah ,aku sudah tidak dapat menahan ledakan ini lagi,bagai mana dengan kau sendiri,"aku sudah akan mati dengan mngenaskan disini aku yakin kau akan merawat anakku dengan baik pergilah ledakan susulan akan segera datang.

''Teater yang sangat mengharukan antara guru dan murid" tetapi tidak akan bertahan lama rasakan ini…!.DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR,tap suara kaki yang berasal dari seorang guru yang sedang menggendong anak muridnya sendiri itu meneteskan air mata nya karena pengabdian nya kepada seorang murid dan mendapat kan balasan nya di suatu hari nanti.

 **FLASHBACK OFF:**

tanpa di sadari sendari tadi ia bercerita air mata nya telah meleleh karena mengingat masalalu nya yang terlalu perih ia rasakan. Hei DOBE, hiks hiks suara tangisan dari Dobe itu telah membuat Teme merasa bersalah karena telah memper ingatkan Dobe dengan masalalunya yang sangat perih."hei berhentilah menangis jangan seperti perempuan kau ini laki-laki".

"Memang apa salah nya…!".

CHAPTER 2

"apa salah nya kalau laki-laki menangis".jawab dobe.

"jelas saja jika seorang laki-laki menangis maka ia adalah seorang yang le-".jawab teme.

"AKU TAK PERDULI APAPUN YANG KAU UCAPKAN TENTANG PRIA TIDAK BOLEH MENNGIS AKU MEMANG LEMAH,BAHKAN AKU TIDAH PERNAH MENGUASAI JURUS ITU,DAN DITAMBAH APAKAH KAU TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN APA YANG KU RASAKAN DENGAN ADANYA NAGA YANG DI SEGEL DI DALAM TUBUH MU DAN TELAH MEMBUAT SELURUH DESA RESAH AKAN ADANYA DIRIKU INI BAHKAN AKU HAMPIR SAJA DI BUNUH OLEH MEREKA…!".potong dobe karena sudh tidak tahan lagi membendung amaraah nya.

"Do..dobe…" itu saja kata yang di ucapkan teme ,dia tidah pernah melihat sahabat kuning nya semarah ini.

"sudah lah jangan di pikirkan!"kata dobe.

 **SEMINGGU SETELAH KEJADIAN TADI…**

SUMATRA pukul 11.37 WIB,para murid dari seluruh perwakilan pergurun tinggi (yaa elah pake per guruan tinggi segala emang kuliah apa..!),memang sudah di rencanakan siapa yang menjadi tuan rumah kali ini di acara pertandingan kung fu setiap Negara.

 **FLASH BACK MODE ON**

"apa.. jadi kita akan melawan perguruan kung fu dari pulau lain".tanya dobe.

"ya itu benar, kalian akan melawan perguruan kung fu dari pulau lain".jawab kage SUMATRA yang bukan lain adalah Negara API dan juga pengguna element api terbesar di seluruh dunia.

"jadi bersiaplah karena pertandingan ini akan mulai enam hari lagi".tambah kage SUMATRA.

"APPAAAAA…!" teriak seluruh orang di dalam ruangan kage(jumlah orang yg di ruang kage ada 20 orang).

"jadi bersiaplah".kata kage lagi.

"BAIK".jawab seluruh orang yg ada di dalam ruangan kage.

 **SETELAH PERTANDINGAN YANG MENEGANGKAN DARI SEELURUH NEGARA DAN AKHIRNYA TERPILIH DUA ORANG YANG MASUK KE DALAM BABAK AKHIR DAN INI DIA PERTARUNGAN NYA…**

"jadi kau yg akan melawan ku" terdengar seorang gadis berkata kepada dobe.

"biar ku tebak kau adalah HIME dari Negara JAWA pengguna element air ter baik dan kau adalah satu-satunya pengguna elemen api"terka dobe.

"itu benar sekali dan di tam bah aku adalah pewaris tah-tah dari hyuga clan"jawab HIME,"dan kau pasti adalah DOBE dari Negara SUMATRA pengendali element api yang ke 2.016"tambah HIME.

"SUDAH!"kata dobe.

"SUDAH,APA NYA"jawab hime

"SUDAH KUDUGA"sambung dobe

 **SKIP TIME 35 MENIT**

DUUARRRRR….!,terdengar suara ledakkan yg berasal dari arena pertandingan setelah pertarungan yang sangat meneganggkan dari tadi.

"heh jadi hanya ini saja kemampuan mu bocah naga"Tanya hime.

"kau bahkan tidak layak mendapat kan element api itu lebih baik kau mati saja sana rasakan ini pukulan api HIAAAAAAA"tambah hime.

lagi suara ledaakan yg ke dua kali nya.

"kau adalah SAMPAH"kata hime.

"a..pa ka..kata..mu."jawab dobe

"kau adala H"ulang hime sambil mengeja kata sampah dan menekan nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!" teriakan yang panjang itu berasal dari dobe yg sudah sangat marah sekali.

Kondisi hime sekarang ter pental karena aura api yg di pancarkan dobe sangat lah besar sekali sedangkan dobbe di lin dungi oleh aura api tadi dan di dalam api ter sebut ter daapat 5 bola api ber beda warna bola api pertama berwarna merah,kedua biru,ketiga hijau,keempat ungu,kelima hitam .

Dan dobe yg di sana telah ter bakan dan terbung kus oleh api emas yg berasal dari cakra naga emas(jadi di sini dobe sudah seperti naruto bijuu mode tapi gk ada symbol nya).

Kelima bola api itu bersaatu dan menjadi bola-bola hitaam yg ber jumlah empat sedangkn dobe sudah ada dua lengan yang keluar di balik punggungnnya dan memegang dua bola di masing-masing telapak tangan nya sedaangkan telapak tangan yg asli sudah bolong dan di atas bolongan ada bola hitam di setiap telapak tangan nya(seperti tangan obito pas jadi jincuriki juubi).

Setelah aura api itu menghilang dan mulai mun cul symbol-syimbol seperti di naruto(di sini dobe syimbol nya macam di last tapi pake jubah di belakang jubah nya macam pas di gaiden).

Dengan keterkejutannya hime akan perubahan dobe yg sangat mengerikan ini membuat nya menjadi merinding"jadi ini kau yg sebenar nya"kata hime.

"yaa itu benar aku adalah anak dari kage ke empat di perguruan tinggi kung fu di SUMATRA"kata dobe yang mencengang kan seluruh penonton dan juga hime.

"AKU ADALAH PEWARIS TAH-TAH TUNGGAL CLAN NAMIKAZE"sambung dobe.

"a..ap..apa"kata hime yang mendengar kata NAMIKAZE yang baru saja di sebutkan dobe.

"kenapa terkejut mendengar nya"kata dobe.

CHAPTER 3

"ba..bag..baga..ii,mana bi..bisa"sekarang kondisi hime dalam keadaan bingung dengan muka yg sudah memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus,karena mengingat suatu hal yaitu.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

"Ayah akan menjodoh kan mu dengan putra tunggal namikaze teman ayah dan dia juga telah setuju"kata pria paru baya.

"jadi aku akan di jodohkan,hah memang harus ya,yah"kata seorang gadis.

"tentu harus umurmu sudah 19 tahun dan kau bahkan belum mempunyai pacarjadi sudah Ayah putus kan kau akan dijodohkan oleh putra tunggal namikaze".kata pria paru baya yang bukan lain adalah ayah hime.

"memang siapa putra tunggal namikaze itu"Tanya seorang gadis yang bukan lagi iyalah hime.

"ayah belum pernah melihat nya karena dia lahir pada tanggal 27 april dimana insiden naga emas mengamuk"kata ayah hime.

"tapi mungkin saja kau akan menemukannya karena ku dengar guru chuan,guru ayah telah mengasuh nya dan membesarkan nya,jadi mungkin dia juga ikut mewakili Negara Api,SUMATRA"kata ayah hime lagi.

"hah,merepotkan saja"kata hime.

"jadi kau menentang perjodohan ini hime..!"kata ayah hime dengan simpang empat yang muncul di dahi kanan nya.

"iya sih,yah"jawab hime dengan polos nya.

"KALAU BEGITU JIKA KAU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA MAKA KAU AKAN LANGSUNG MENIKAH DENGAN NYA KAU MENGERTI HIME…!"kata ayah hime dengan kesal.

" ..baik..lah"jawab hime karena terkejut melihat ayah nya yang marah sngat lepas sekali.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"jadi dia adalah anak dari si yondaime"terlihat senyuman dari ayah hime.

"jadi dia orang yang telah kupukul sekuat tenaga adalah orang yang di jodohkan ayah,tidak mungkin"kata hime dalam hati.

"SEKARANG BERSIAPLAH,CAKRAA EMAS,CAKARAN NAGA EMAS..!"KATA DOBE TIBA-TIBA YANG SUDAH BERADA BEBERAPA METER LAGI DARI HIME.

"ge..gerakannya..ce..cpat sekali"ucap hime dalam hati yg masih belum konsen makan terasi dengan situasi nya saat ini."AP..APA"dalam satu loncatan himesudah berada di atas sedangkan dobe sudah menghantam tanah yg membuat seluruh tanah di arena pertarungan retak dan terbakar.

"huh,untung saja aku sempat menghindar"kata hime,"tapi kekuatannya sangat besar sekali.

"KA..ME..RA..SEN.."TERDENGAR SUARA DARI DOBE (POSISI NYA SEPERTI GOKU YANG INGIN KAME HAME HA)."GANNNNNNNNNNN…!".

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"terdengar suara dari hime yang terkena jurus dari dobe.

#kame rasengan adalah kekuatan yang digabungkan dari kamehameha dengan rasengan yang kemudian di gabungkan dan menjadi kame rasen gan#

 **SKIP TIME 60 MENIT SETELAH PERTARUNGAN DANDOBE MENJADI RAJA SEKALIGUS TUAN RUMAH BAGI PERGURUAN TINGGI KUNG FU DI SELURUH 5 NEGARA BESAR.**

"APPAAAAAAA"terdengar suara dari dobe"JADI AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN NYA DAN INI SUDAH DIRENCANAKAN OLEH KAU DAN AYAH KU".teriak dobe sekali lagi.

"itu benar sekali dan besok kau akan langsung menikah dengan putriku,HIME"kata ayah hime dengan polos.

"menikah dengan orang yg telah memukul ku 2kali an mengejek nama baikku dengan sampah dengan mengejanya,itu tidak akan terjadi".jawab dobe.

"itu akan terjadi karena dia sudah menyetujui nya"kata ayah hime penuh kemenangan.

"cih,ternyata dia memang wanita licik"kata dobe dalam hati."hahh,baiklah akan ku terima karena ini adalah perintah ayah ku secara tidak langsung".dobe hanya pasrah dengan keadaan aja.

"baik lah beristirahatlah disini karena apartemen mu sangat jauh dari mansion kami"kata ayah hime.

"baik lah"kata dobe pasrah lagi.

 **SKIP TIME SETELAH PERNIKAHAN YANG BEGITU LAMA SEKALI RASANYA..**

"Eeng,dobe aku mau mandi dulu"kata hime yang masih tidak percaya bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan priayang telah dia pukul 2kali.

"hm"itu saja respon dri dobe yang sedang menonton TVdia sudah pasrah akan keadaan nya saat ini dia hanya menerima apa yg sudah di rencanakan Tuhan untuk nya.

Didalam kamar mandi hime sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika orang menikah pada malam nya mereka akan melakukan itu. "apapun yang terjadi aku akan menerima apa adanya"kata hime dalam hati."ketika sudah berpakaian dia hanya memakai tang top warna hitam kebiruan dengan hotpants 10 cm dari lutut dia langsung masuk ke kamar.

"aduh sedang apa lagi dia,menonton TV atau tidur"guman hime karena melihat dobe dalam keadaan duduk bersila di sofa dengan TV menyala,sedangkan mata nya memang tertutup.

"eng dobe sedang apakau"kata hime yang mengucapkan nya sedikit keras,tap tidak ada respon dari dobe.

Sedang apakah dobe kira-kira mari kita lihat.

CHAPTER 4

"heh,kau ini sama sekali tidak dapat membantuku dari tadi ya shinro"kta dobe.

"karena bantuan yang kau minta sangat lah sulit,tidak mungkin aku mengabulkan permintaanmu"kata seekor naga yang bernama shinro.

"tapi ini hanya sekali saja,ku mohon"kata dobe memelas.

"heh kau ini tidak mungkin aku membuat istrimu menjadi patuh kepadamu"kata shinro yg mulai lelah berdebad.

"heh,aku hanya mau dia tidak macam-macam di rumah ku,apa kau ingat di pertandingan dia memuku ku 2kali dan mengejek ku sampah".

 **FLASH BACK ON**

DUUARRRRR….!,terdengar suara ledakkan yg berasal dari arena per tan dingan setelah pertarungan yang sangat meneganggkan dari tadi.

"heh jadi hanya ini saja kemampuan mu bocah naga"Tanya hime.

"kau bahkan tidak layak mendapat kan element api itu lebih baik kau mati saja sana rasakan ini pukulan api HIAAAAAAA"tambah hime.

lagi suara ledaakan yg ke dua kali nya.

"kau adalah SAMPAH"kata hime.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

"kau tau pukulan nya sangat menyakitkan aku tidak mau terkena pukulannya lagi hanya gara-gara bercanda saja"kata dobe yg juga sudah mulai lelah berdebad.

"heh,baiklah aku tetap tidak akan mengabulkan per mintaan mu ini tapi aku akan memberikan mu usul saja"kata shinro mengambil jalan tengah.

"hahh,baiklah apa usul nya".kata dobe tidak sabaran.

"kau hanya perlu bersikap hangat,kepadanya,itu saja"kata shinro dengan polos.

"aa..ap..apa,jadi hanya itu saja kalau begitu aku juga bias melakukan nya",tanggap dobe atas usulan sang naga pengabul yaitu shenro dan juga dia adalah naga emas.

"hah baik lah kau boleh tidur shinro aku juga mau tidur"kata dobe yg sudah sangat lelah sekali berdebad dengan sang naga.

"hah,baiklah aku juga mau istirahat,jangan melakukan nya dengan tergesa-gesa ya"kata shinro.

"tergesa-gesa apa maksudmu"kata dobe yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakana sang naga.

"malam pertama"kata shinro dengan polos sambil berancang-ancang mau tidur.

"kampret kau shinro bo kaceng lah lu"kata dobe dengan kesal.

"Zzzz"itu saja kata yang keluar.

"hah,memang dasar naga aneh"kata dobe "baiklah" BUFSS.

Dobe pun membuka mata nya dan melihat hime sedang duduk di sampingnya dan menonton ke TV yang tadi nya metro tv sekarang sudah berubah menjadi global tv yang menayangkan drama korea.

Dobe melihat hime sedang focus menonton jadi dia putuskan untuk tidak mengganggu nya.

Sudah jam 01.36 hime masih menonton TV sedangkan dobe tidak percaya bahwa ternyata masih ada drama kore dijam satu malam.

"heh,sebaiknya aku tidur saja"kata dobe dalam hati.

Dobe pun bangun dan mengajak hime tidur.

"hime,sebaik nya kita tidur sudah sangat larut sekali"kata dobe yang sudah berdiri.

"Eeh,dari mana kau bangun dobe"kata hime terkejut.

"dari jam sepuluh tadi,ayo cepat"kata dobe sambil menarik lengan hime dengan segera hime pun mematikan TV nya.

 **SETELAH DI DALAM KAMAR DAN SEMUA SUDAH BER BARING DI ATAS RANJANG…**

 **"** dobe kau sdang apa tadi"kata hime memecah keheningan.

"sudah lah itu rahasia,cepat tidursebelum aku yang menidurkan mu"kata dobe dengan aura yang menengar kata menidurkan mu membuat nyamenjadi merinding jadi cepat-cepat dia tarik selimut dan bergegas tidur,dobe sudah tertidur semenjak 5 menit dari tadi.

Mereka pun tertidur tanpa melakukaan hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

 **KEESOKAN PAGI NYA 07.26** …

TITTTT..TITTTT..TITTTT,BUNYI JAM WEKER DOBE TELAH BERBUNYI 20 MENIT YANG LALU tapi tak kunjung juga dimatikan terluhar tangan yang memukul sesuatu tapi tidak kunjung mati juga tapi ada keanehan.

"eeng,apa ini kok kenyal-kenyal ya"kata dobe belum focus.

Ketika hime membukaa mata nya karena ada sedikit kejanggalan dia pun ber teriak dan langsung menampar dobe.

"HAH,HIIAAAHHHHHHH"jerit himekarena dobe tidak sengaja memegang dada kiri teriakan itu dobe pun ter bangun dan langsung mendapatkan bogem mentah dari hime.

"HAH,ada ap-,PLAKK"dobe belum siap menghadapi bogem mentah dari hime.

Dobepun terpental keluar jendela karena tenaga yang di gunakan hime untuk menampar dobe sangat lah besar,setelah keluar jendela dobe pun langsung melayang kearah sungai didekat apartemen dobe.

suara dobe yng masuk kealam air sungai yang sanga dingin dan sekalian dia tidak perlu mandi karena dia sudah mandi di sungai.

"aduh,kenapa kau menamparku sekuat tenaga begitu hime"kata dobe sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah memengkak sempurna.

"salah mu sendiri memegang dada orang sembarangan"kata hime yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"ta..tapi punyamu be..besar juga ya"kata dobe dengan wajah mesum nya."APA,PLAKKK PLAKKK PLAKKK" itulah suara tamparan yang di berikan oleh hime ke dobe,dia masih belum meningat bahwa sekarang dia adalah istri sah dari dobe jadi sebenarnya tidak apa-apa dia melakukan itu. #OOWWWW

CHAPTER 5

Karna melihat kondisi dobe yang sudah sangat hancur dengan hidung-mulut mengeluarkan darah sedaangkan pipi-dahi sudah lebam karena tamparan yang di berikan hime krena dia menggunakan tenaga penuh.

"ya,ampun dobee"kata hime dengan panic

 **SKIP TIME**

"hah,hanya karena itu saja kau sudah marah ya wajar saja dia itukan suamimu"kata seorang dokter yang bernama saku.

"tapi itu sangat tidak sopan sekali,saku-chan"kata hime sambil melirik dobe yang sedang pingsan.

"Hah,yasudah memang kapan kalian mau punya anak"kata saku to de poin.

"anak, apa maksudnya"kata hime.

"kau kan sudah menikah dengannya jadi kalian pasti sudah melakukan itu kan" kata saku sambil melirik hime.

"oh,kami belum pernah melakukannya karena di sedang melakukan hal yang rahasia kata nya jadi kami gk ngelakuin itu deh" kata hime.

"hah,yasudah kalau begitu"kata saku.

 **SKIP TIME LAGI…**

"jadi jangan melakukan hal itu lagi ya"kata hime.

"iya baiklah maafkan aku..akukan tak sengaja"kata dobe.

"iya,eh kau mau makan apa dari tadi kita belum sarapan bukan"kata hime.

"SARAPAN KAU BILANG SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 13.27 KAMPRET"kata dobe dengan kesal.

"iya-iya,jadi kau mau makan apa biar aku yang masak"kata hime.

"kau bias masak kukira kau hanya bias memukul ku saja"jawab dobe dengan bercanda.

"huhdasar kau ini memang suami tak tahu diri"kata hime yang sedang mengmbungkan pipi nya karena kesal.

"baiklah aku mau makan nasi goreng buatan musaja,SAYANG"dobe menekankan kata saying di kalimat terakhirnya.

Mendengar kata sayang yang di berikan untuk nya membuat muka hime memerah seperti kepting rebus.

"apa,sayang yang benar saja apa dia hanya bercanda"kata hime dalam hati.

"sayang,cepat sedikit aku sudah lapar"kata dobe lagi sambil memeluk hime dari belakang.

"Eeh em,baiklah"kata himesambil melepaskan pelukan dobe dan berlari kedapur dengan cepat karena tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dia sedang MELOW.

 **TBC**

Tunggu sambungan berikutnya ya bye.


End file.
